


Tenshi's Heat

by Creative_Calico



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Female Solo, He has fox ears and a fox tail, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tenshi is a fox daemon, Voyeurism, heightened senses, not canon, slightly inhuman anatomy, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Calico/pseuds/Creative_Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small smut story featuring characters from my original comic, which will hopefully start posting soon.  This is probably not going to be canon to the story, but is one those filthy little plot bunnies that likes to whisper "what if" type smut in my ear. If you like this story, please considering clicking the "buy me a coffee" button on my profile page and putting a few dollars in my paypal!</p>
<p>Also check out my other works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenshi's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Tenshi is a fox daemon, he has fox ears, a tail, sharp teeth, and gold eyes.
> 
> Kyoui is a mortal with pointed ears.

Tenshi hated going into heat. Hated it. It felt like his entire body was on fire. He laid on his back in the tiny hotel room bed, his shirt abandoned on the floor. He was focusing on keeping his breathing steady, hoping to meditate the lust away. The room was stuffy, and a thin layer of sweat had formed over his chest and stomach. His tail swished anxiously across the sheets. Eyes shut tight he breathed through his nose with force, frustration evident in his expression.

 

His body had turned against him and he felt betrayed by his own biology. He could still remember being a teenager and going through those first intense heats, when it felt like nothing would satisfy the unbearable craving for touch. He would be locked in his room for several days as the heat tore through his body, leaving him raw and exhausted. Without a mate he was forced to handle the situation himself, wringing himself dry until he passed out from the effort, only to wake up hours later covered in sweat to repeat the cycle.

 

It was only through many years of meditating had he been able to suppress the lust. It had been a very long time since his heat had been anything more than a passing annoyance. But this was unbearable! His body ached with need and he had already jacked off several times! His wrist was sore and his dick was getting raw but it still twitched and strained against his pants, begging for more. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes with a frustrated groan. This was all _her_ fault! Kyoui Baines. Ever since that woman had come into his life everything had been more difficult! And it didn't help that the smell of a possible mate had cranked his heat into overdrive. His arms flopped uselessly onto the bed and he glared at the ceiling, but after a couple moments his gaze softened. It wasn't really her fault and he knew that. Hell, with as little as she seemed to know about the world he wouldn't be surprised if she had never heard of a daemon heat.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate again. Deep slow breaths. His arms and legs still as he tried to force the parts of his body that _would_ listen to relax. Count to 8. Breath in. Count to 8. Breath out. The world started to fade away and the slow, methodical rhythm of his breath was the only sound in the room. No, wait. There was another sound. Not in his room, but in the room next door, the room Kyoui was staying in. It sounded like a small whimper, as if she had bumped her foot on something. He perked his ear and pressed it against the thin wall. Was she hurt? He was motionless as he listened.

 

There it was again. A whimper, or a gasp? What was that _noise?_ He winced as his cock gave an almost aggravated throb and something in his brain clicked. He knew what that sound was. It was a tiny, muffled _moan!_ Without realizing it he found himself next to the door that separated their two rooms, his chest heaving, and his hand on the knob. He shook his head violently and stepped back, what was he doing?! He couldn't just barge into her room! Not like this! Not even if she was...

 

He silently dropped to his knees and tried to look through the keyhole, just to check on her of course. Make sure she was safe. Just being responsible. His golden iris scanned her room, there she was, tucked into bed. “Obviously she's just having a nightmare or something,” he thought to himself, “Stupid fucking heat making me overreact.” He kept watching, though, something still seemed a little off, and it was hard to see well through the keyhole. She was definitely in bed, her eyes closed... He tried to stay as quiet as he could, he didn't like the idea of getting caught like this, spying on his traveling companion with a painfully obvious erection.

 

Her hand was up near her face and she was shifting a lot. Tenshi squinted, trying to see better. Her hand was covering her mouth, but why? He suddenly felt a burning in his lungs and realized he hadn't breathed in several minutes, he inhaled deeply through his nose and his blood turned to ice. _Oh fuck, that smell!_ He suppressed a needy whine and his muscles shook. It was exceedingly clear now. She was masturbating! Laying in that tiny bed alone, covering her mouth so she wouldn't be heard (obviously she hadn't realized that Tenshi's ears could pick up even the smallest sounds), eyes shut so she could focus on what she was feeling. Shit, he could just picture it, her slender fingers plying into that sweet warmth, the slickness spreading over her thighs.

 

It literally hurt how much he wanted her in that moment. He palmed his erection through his pants, shuddering at the contact. If something wasn't done he risked losing control and tearing the door down to take her. He pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door, inhaling deeply, trying to catch another whiff of that scent. She smelled like honey and sweat and need. His ears were sensitive to every sound, her ragged breathing, the tiny gasping moans, the longing whimpers. He freed himself from the confines of his pants, his cock springing free with exuberance and he hissed slightly at the sting of the air against his burning skin. He licked his palm and fingers, his skin salty from sweat, and began pumping his vulpine dick, slowly, grinding his hips upwards to meet his fist.

 

He stifled a simpering moan, covering his mouth. His breath came out in uneven puffs from his nostrils. Vision blurring, he tried to keep looking at her, she looked beautiful, her hair falling in wispy strands across her face. She was getting closer, and he stroked faster, dreaming of what it would feel like to plunge into that sweet heat between her legs. He licked his lips and wondered what her tongue tasted like. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her all over. He locked his jaw to keep his mouth shut and braced his arm against the door to keep himself steady as his thighs started shaking harder.

 

His eyes rolled up into his skull as he imagined fucking her. He would be slow, gentle at first, kissing her neck and jaw. He would drag his tongue behind her ear while running his hands through her hair. He hoped her skin was as soft as it looked, he wanted to pull those slender, firm thighs around his waist and make her see stars. He would run his hands over her breasts, squeezing them gently, or not so gently. The thought of making her keen against the pillows was almost decadent. He would pull her to him and thrust into her passionately, he wanted to make her cum over and over.

 

“ _Ah! Ahhn!_ ”

 

He was shook from his fantasy and looked through the keyhole, her hand was clamped hard over her mouth, her cheeks and ears were bright pink. She was whimpering so sweetly. He picked up the pace, thrusting desperately into his hand. With a great, sudden shudder she moaned and was still, panting from effort. Tenshi couldn't handle anymore, “ _Sh-shit!”_ he swore, shooting a sticky load against the door. Feeling heavy and satisfied he shifted his weight so he was leaning on the wall with his legs splayed in front of him. Head tilted back, he gulped down breath after breath. The air in the room now felt pleasantly cool and his muscles felt sore but relaxed. With considerable exertion, he heaved himself off the floor and threw himself onto the bed, passing out before his face hit the pillow.

 

***

 

After his first restful night of sleep in nearly a week, Tenshi awoke feeling refreshed. He got dressed and stepped into the hall, stretching his neck. A moment later, Kyoui stepped out of her room, the slightest blush adorning the bridge of her nose. Tenshi smirked slightly, “Sleep well?” he quipped. “Of course.” she squeaked, “Why wouldn't I have?” Her apparent shame was adorable, and he couldn't help but tease, “Oh nothing, I just thought I heard something in your room last night. Weird noise...” he purposely trailed off, watching her face turn red. “Oh that! Hahaha!” she laughed nervously, “I just, um... banged my shin!”

 

“Oh is that all? Well alright then.”

 

Despite his teasing, deep down he did feel guilty about spying on her, but he was finally past his heat and if ever needed he could blame his actions on the desperation it had caused. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, Tenshi very briefly considered coming clean, but banished the thought. At least he knew when his next heat came around he'd have something to think about, and maybe someone to watch!

 


End file.
